


This One's for You, Big Cat

by CorruptedReality



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Arin and Danny are celebrating their six year anniversary together, Brian and Ross help Danny come up with the perfect anniversary present for Arin. Little does he know that Arin has a surprise in store for Danny





	This One's for You, Big Cat

It's getting close to noon, Arin is sprawled out on the king sized bed, snoring away. Danny, already awake hours ago, opens the door with a tray of pancakes and apple juice. He placed them onto the table on his side of the bed and crawled over Arin's body and whispered into his ear. "Happy anniversary Arin." 

Arin jolted up from his slumber and looked at the man who awakened him, he yawned and stretched. "Dude, what time is it?" He asked. "Time to get up and eat your brunch." Danny said in a sassy tone. Arin looked at Danny and smiled, the smiles turned into laughs. The laughter died down and both men leaned close to each other and planted a kiss on each other's lips. "Dan, you made me these fluffy pancakes and my lazy ass was over here sleeping. I will cook you something fucking delicious." Arin said in his comedic tone. "It's our anniversary dude, pancakes are what I do best." 

Arin scarfed down his pancakes and juice and put on basketball shorts. He got up and lead Danny to the kitchen, he sat Danny down at the kitchen table. Arin grabbed a bowl and eggs from the fridge. "I'm gonna make you the tastiest scrambled eggs you've ever had in your entire life," he said. "It's a little late for breakfast, Arin," said Danny. "Well...It's not too late for brunch is it?" "Fair enough." The two men started laughing. Danny got up and grabbed his phone and guitar. Danny tapped Brian's name in his contacts, he wrote, "Brian, meet me at the studio in an hour." He messaged the same to Ross. 

After a few minutes, and a big mess in the kitchen later, Arin placed the plate of scrambled eggs in front of Danny. "Looks delicious Arin," he said. "Would you like some juice, Mr. Avidan?" Arin said in a French accent, Danny bursted out laughing as Arin poured orange juice into a glass. Arin sat down at the chair across from Danny. "Soo...it's our six year anniversary," he said. "Man, six years, can you believe it. Time went by so fast ," said Danny. "What are we gonna do today?" "I uh...I actually have to meet with Ninja Brian in a few minutes." "Aww you're gonna leave me all alone?" "I won't be gone long, I promise. We'll go somewhere later tonight." Arin sprawled his arms out to Danny and grabbed his hands. "Please...don't take forever." He said with big puppy eyes.

After a goodbye kiss, and a short drive, Danny arrived at the studio where Brian and Ross were waiting for him. "Well Dan, what are we doing?" Ross asked. "I'm glad you asked Ross, I wanna write a song for Arin for our anniversary." "So you want us to help you write one?" "Exactly! I have a general idea but I figured you guys could help me piece everything together." "I think we can arrange something," said Brian. "What do you have so far?" "Just the lyrics." Danny handed Brian and Ross each a copy of the lyrics he wrote down. "Yeah, we can do this, we'll make this work." "Cool, now we gotta get this done by tonight since I wanna perform it for Arin onstage." 

Danny and Brian wrote down sheet music to help company the lyrics to the song. Danny went into the booth, Ross sat at the sound table, Brian sat down behind his drum set. Ross turned on the mic and gave the signal for them to begin playing. Danny began singing into the mic while strumming onto the guitar as Brian starts a slow drum beat, as the song progressed, the instrumentals picked up. Ross controlled the sounds and mixed them together. 

Meanwhile, Arin's friend, Jon came over and the two were talking about Arin's plan. "I'm surprised you waited so long to do this," said Jon. "To be honest, I wanted to do it a lot sooner but I feel like timing is everything for something like this," said Arin. "Where are you gonna do it?" "Well Dan said when he's free we were gonna go somewhere but he didn't say anyway specific." "Well I'm happy for the both of you, you guys are good for each other." "If you're nice, you can be my Best Man." The two men started laughing. 

Hours passed, the three men were exhausted. Ross made the final touches to the song and played it back. "How's that sound guys?" Ross asked. "It's perfect Ross. Now, I gotta get changed and text Arin," said Danny. Danny made his way into the bathroom and he took out his phone and tapped Arin's name on his contacts and wrote. "Meet me at the Star Club in a few, I'll be there when you get there." Danny changed into his Danny Sexbang costume and stepped out of the bathroom. "Ready fellas?" 

Arin few minutes passed, Arin was sitting at a booth with Jon, wearing a blazer, pink dress shirt, and black tie. "Where is he, he said he would be here?" He asked. "Maybe he got caught in traffic," said Jon. The PA system turned on. Ross was on the other end. "Attention Star Club patrons, please turn your attention to the stage for our guests, Ninja Sex Party!" Arin and Jon turned towards the stage. The red curtain raised, revealing Danny and Brian, onstage and in costume. Danny grabbed the microphone from the stand and put it close to his mouth. "Hi ladies and gentlemen, I'm Danny Sexbang and this is Ninja Brian, we are Ninja Sex Party. Now this song, isn't normally anything we'do play but this is a special song. A song I never would'very been able to finish if it wasn't for two good friends of mine. This song is for a special someone in the audience here tonight. This is a song for my boyfriend, Arin Hanson. This is my anniversary gift to him." 

The spotlight shined on Arin and Jon's table, the crowd applauded. Arin smiled. "This one's for you, Big Cat." Danny put the mic back on the stand and began playing. 

"Sleepy boy resting so peacefully, looking so beautiful. He opens his eyes and smiles to me, kisses very plentiful. He makes a joke to bring a smile to the faces of people he's never met before. His hugs will leave you feeling warm and leave you wanting more. I am honored to hold this man's hand and I hope our love never ends." 

The crowd began applauding and even Jon was applauding. Arin, wiped away forming tears from his eyes. He got up and stood on the stage and hugged Danny tightly. He grabbed the mic and held it to his mouth. "Dan...That was amazing, I loved that. Thank you. You have made these six years we've been together truly amazing. And it's time I finally do this, because I've waited a long time to do this. Arin took out a small box and kneeled down on one knee and opened the little box to reveal a ring, he put the mic close to him again. "Daniel Avidan...will you marry me?" 

Danny laughed and grabbed the mic and brought it to his mouth. "I've waited so long for you to ask me that." He said then threw the mic overhand. The two men embraced and their lips met. Brian, Jon, and Ross stood up and clapped and cheered, the crowd followed along with them. "We're getting married!" the men yelled to the cheering crowd.


End file.
